


I can think of something much more fun

by kenmasmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Sex, Gayyyyyyy, Home Alone, M/M, Smut, Studying, tsukishima is 'bored', yamaguchi high key wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasmiles/pseuds/kenmasmiles
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima head to the Tsukishima household to study for their upcoming exams. When realising he's home alone with his boyfriend, Tsukishima decides that studying is boring, and has a much better idea of what he could do with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this a few days back but then I orphaned it because I was scared that people who know me irl will find it but now I've found this draft so I'm uploading it again, I also made it harder to find this account so it's okay ahahah

"Don't worry, I think my parents will still be out until the late evening, but I'm not sure about my brother." Tsukishima explains as the pair enter the warm home. They both remove their shoes, walking through the living room with their books under their arms.  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Tsukishima calls. No response. He calls again, just to make sure. Still no answer.  
Tsukishima turns to Yamaguchi, sighing, "I guess there's no one else home. Come on, let's go up to my room."  
Yamaguchi plops down his study materials on the dinosaur decorated desk, that had a pastel blue undertone to it.  
"You got a new dinosaur figure?" Yamaguchi notices the brown figure that stood by his pencil case.  
"Oh, yeah. Triceratops."  
"Your favourite..."  
"Yeah." Tsukishima grabs a chair, sitting next to Yamaguchi who had collapsed on to his grey, metal chair beside his desk. "Alright then, let's get some work done."

Two hours pass as the two sit, writing and reading in silence, occasionally propping up a question to the other. As Yamaguchi scans his physics textbook for an answer, he takes a glance at the focused blond boy who was folded over the table.  
"Jeez, Yamaguchi, focus on your work, not on me." Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he jotted down the answer to a question.  
The brunet turns scarlet, hiding his face in his arms. Tsukishima picks up his textbook with his left hand and begins to read it in depth. He allows his hand to wander over to Yamaguchi, who gets overwhelmed with surprise  
"Ts-Tsukki!" He stutters as the tall blond strokes his leg.  
"What is it, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima responds innocently, burying his nose into the book.  
"We-we should be studying..." Yamaguchi suggests, gripping his turquoise mechanical pencil  
Tsukishima laughs at him, "Studying? Where's the fun in that?" He turns towards the brunet, widening his legs and dropping the book. "I can think of something much more fun." He trails his slender fingers up Yamaguchi's inner thigh. Yamaguchi's breath hitches.  
YAMAGUCHI'S POV  
His touch makes me feel like a thousand fireworks exploding inside of me all at once. Do I want this? I mean, Tsukki and I have been dating for a few months now, surely it isn't too early? Or maybe it is? I don't know. I suddenly feel hot, I sense his eyes glued to my skin. Does he want it as much as I do? He could just be messing around.  
His fingers wrap around my collar, unbuttoning my school shirt as his hands travel down. I grip the sleeves, I don't know how to react. His ice cold hand slithers around my bare back, sliding beneath my trousers. Fuck, this feels good. I want it. I want it bad. I shuffle on to Tsukki's lap, still facing him. I smirk at him, feeling the hard member beneath me.  
I unbutton his shirt, sliding it off of him. He kisses my neck, leaving a slobbery trail as he moves towards my collar bones. He sucks at my collar bones, leaving bright purple marks.  
"Oh~ Tsukki..." I mutter, stroking his head. He looks up, smirking at me. He stands up, and I mimic him. He pushes me down, following close after. Crawling on top of me. He kisses my stomach and takes off my trousers. He notices my hardness and gently strokes it.  
"F-f-fuck." I groan, squeezing my eyes shut, "d-don't tease m-me like that, K-Kei..."  
He wraps his mouth around my manhood, swirling his tongue around my tip. I grip his hair with bliss, thrusting my hips slightly towards his head. His head slips further towards me.  
"A-Ah!~" I moan. I feel him smirking at me, snaking his head away. He goes back to gently sucking at my tip, and then stands up.  
"Tadashi, I'm going to-"  
"Please! Do it, Kei! T-Take me!" I shout in frustration  
He laughs, turning me around.  
"Patience, Tadashi, patience." He spreads my ass, carefully sinking his penis into me.  
"A-ah fuck..." I curse under my breath. It hurts slightly, but at the same time, I'm so overcome with lust that I can't feel it. He thrusts into me, hard and violently. I scream out in response. He bucks his hips, repeatedly sinking in and out of me as I moan for him to move faster.  
"Tadashi~ y-you feel so fucking good." Tsukishima groans, slamming into me.  
"F-faster! Please!"  
His pace quickens, squeezing my hips and colliding with my body. I squirm beneath him, groaning and murmuring under my breath. His nails dig into my skin like daggers as I clutch his bed sheets so hard my knuckles whiten. The creaking of the bed syncs with our movements that are rapid and unstoppable.  
"I'm close!"  
I nod my head, ready for him to cum.  
His beautiful moan fills my ears as I feel the warm liquid spew into me. He pulls out with force, his clutch loosening. He realises that I still haven't cum, and smirks to himself as he approaches my throbbing member that urges for his touch. He wraps his long fingers around it and pumps it. I bite my lip, trying to hold back.  
"Don't keep those noises to yourself, Tadashi."  
He pumps harder at an incredible speed, trying to get me on edge. I clench, holding back even though I don't have to. "Ngh~ K-Kei..." I mutter, biting the side of my cheek." He brings his mouth to my member, licking the tip. He inserts my manhood into his mouth and bobs his head up and down, making me moan even louder.  
"I th-think, I think I'm..." I try to speak, but the pleasure overtakes me.  
Tsukishima understand what I'm trying to say, swirling his tongue around in his mouth. I gasp, feeling the liquid squirt out of my member. Tsukishima takes it all in his mouth, swallowing it with ease.  
"I told you, I can think of something much more fun."


End file.
